Project Summary We propose to organize an international conference on plant sterols, health and diseases in the fall of 2016. The conference will satisfy several unmet needs, including the need 1) to summarize advances in the field of plant sterols research since the last international conference on plant sterol held in 2011 in Maastricht (the Netherlands), 2) to report on research related to novel interactions between plant sterols and non- cardiovascular conditions, 3) to evaluate the benefits and the limitations of dietary plant sterols on human health, especially in the context of the genetics of responders and non-responders, 4) to bring together all stakeholders in the field (academic investigators, clinicians, patients, food and pharmaceutical industry scientists, young investigators), and finally 5) to give a voice to patients and patient-advocacy groups in research on plant sterols. The conference will be held in Las Vegas, NV, USA, and open to everyone interested without any restriction based on age, gender, racial/ethnic background, disability, or social origin. In-person and on-line attendance (webcast) will be offered. The conference will follow a traditional format with keynote/state-of-the-art lectures, scientific sessions with presentations and discussions, and poster presentations.